Codename-RV
by Amrcncpprhd
Summary: A short fic about Rick and Michonne going out to help retrieve other survivors. This is a Richonne fic, there are very few other characters. There is fluff and smut in this one. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own any of TWD characters.


This is a short fic I wrote for my bud, Codename-Me. It's a Richonne fic about a trip they take together. There is some fluff and some good old smut that happens. I hope you enjoy it!

"Codename-RV"

Rick and Michonne loaded into the RV. He settled into the driver's seat and she sat in the midsection of the RV. It was late in the afternoon and Rick pulled down the sun visor to shade his eyes. He checked the gages of the running vehicle and was satisfied everything looked okay. Carl, who held Judith in his arms, pointed at Rick from outside the RV telling her to wave. He lifted her hand to wave goodbye and Rick waved back.

Glenn slid the metal gates open and Rick pulled up to him and stopped.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with? It's probably better to take more of us since Daryl's walkie is dead and as we don't know who they found out there." Glenn said stepping up to Rick's window.

Rick shook his head.

"No, security around this place is too thin as is. The rest of you should stay here just in case." Rick decided squinting his eyes.

Glenn nodded and stepped away from the RV.

"We should be back tonight, early morning for sure. Can you keep Carl and Judith for the night, just in case?" Rick looked over at Glenn.

"Of course, if you're not back by noon tomorrow we'll come looking for you." Glenn nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be back." Rick shrugged and let the RV roll forward.

"Stick to the route." Glenn yelled before reaching up and banging on the window in the middle of the RV.

Michonne pulled the blinds down and saw Glenn give a wave. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up as they rolled passed the gates of Alexandria. She still couldn't believe that soon there'd be a little Glenn or Maggie running around. She continued to look back until Glenn close the gates with Carl and Judith standing behind him. She let out a little laugh and turned around in her seat to check the weapons.

They were on the road for about three hours before Rick stopped the RV. Michonne had fallen asleep but awoke when the RV stopped.

"What's up?" Michonne inquired as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Rick scratched his eyebrow and looked at the road again.

"They should be here, this is the place." He said grabbing the map and took a look around again.

Michonne moved into the front seat and yawned.

"You sure he said Emme Rd?" She asked moving her sheathed Katana to her side.

"Yeah, he said it three times. This is it." He answered and looked out his side window.

He tried the radio again but there was no answer. He guessed that Daryl's battery died.

Michonne looked out at the walls of tall greenery that lined both sides of the road.

"We should get out and take a look around." She decided looking over at Rick.

"Yeah, they gotta be around here somewhere." Rick said getting out of his seat and pulling out his colt.

They walked passed the bushes and tall trees to find a wide field of unkempt grass and beyond that another wall of trees. They walked to the other side of the road and found the same thing. No sign of Daryl, Aaron, or any survivors.

Rick stopped and looked around and Michonne stopped beside him. He shook his head and threw his hands up in a confused gesture. There was no sign of Daryl anywhere.

Rick put his hands on his hip in frustration and sighed. Michonne caught herself taking in the view of his tall masculine physique as the wind blew his wavy hair. He wore a tight brown t-shirt and black jeans. Her eyes wondered down to his gun belt. There was something about that belt that did wonders for his long waist and bowed legs, she thought to herself before looking away.

"We could drive down a bit further and see if their down there." He suggested.

"Yeah." She replied and started to walk back to the RV.

Rick could see something was bugging her. She seemed distant the past few days and at first Rick thought it was because she so much of her attention was focused on helping Carl recover. He tried to be patient but in the back of his mind he missed their conversations and missed being around her.

He watched as she walked back towards the RV. His eyes trailed down her narrow waist to the black pants she'd recently started wearing that caressed the perfect curvatures of her ass. He followed behind her, occasionally glancing at the hypnotic sway of her hips.

Rick climbed into the RV and sat in the driver's seat. He looked over at Michonne who was next to him in the passenger seat.

"Hey." He called with his southern accent.

"Everythang alright?"

Michonne looked at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked with a confused expression.

Rick raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"Well, we don't really talk anymore. I know it's been crazy with everything that's happened..." He lifted his eyebrows and scratched the short bristles on his jaw.

Michonne nodded.

"We've all been pretty busy, doesn't mean I don't want to talk." She affirmed sounding a little more irritated than she meant to.

Rick caught the tone in her voice and looked over at her. They glared at each other for a moment and Micohnne looked away. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she felt bad for avoiding him but as close as they were she couldn't and/or wouldn't tell him what was going on.

Something had been stirring in her the past week or so. It wasn't the first time she'd felt this way but lately it had intensified. She wondered if her body's chemistry was just out of whack or if it was some sort of hormonal change triggered by recent events. Whatever it was caused her sexual drive to amplify. She thought about sex often and her proximity to Rick and his deep voice, curly dark hair, and the way his chest looked in those t-shirts only made it harder for her.

She thought it would pass but it only got worse. Unfortunately, her subtle attempts to avoid him hadn't gone unnoticed.

Rick furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" He asked with a shrug and confused look.

"What? No."

Rick looked over at her and took a deep breath.

"Well, I've been meanin to thank you for everything you've been doing for Carl, Judith, and me. I know I don't say it enough but it means the world to us. I don't know what we'd do without you." He acknowledged looking at her.

Michonne squinted her face.

"Rick, I appreciate that you appreciate me helping Carl, I do. The truth is I love him and I'd help him no matter what. You don't have to thank me for something I want to do. He's not a burden to me, none of you are." She said with an earnest smile.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just trying to work some things out." She admitted.

Rick nodded.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk or anything." He assured her.

Their eyes met and gazed at each other as they'd done many times before. He wanted to touch her and pull her into a hug but as soon as the thought formed he could see her expression change. She got up from her seat and walked back towards the cushioned seats near the windows.

Rick watched her and couldn't help feeling annoyed by the situation. In all the years, he'd known her she'd never retreated or backed down from him. She'd always been upfront with her feelings and opinions, now this. He wanted to press it but decided to let it go. He turned around and grabbed the steering wheel and turn the ignition key.

To his surprise, the engine sputtered and then cut out. He turned the key again and again. It made a short gurgling sound and then stopped.

"What the hell?" Rick said out loud as he pumped the gas pedal.

He turned the key again and this time nothing.

"Shiiit!" He said reaching over and angrily pulling the lever to pop the hood.

He got out of the RV, pulling his colt on the lookout for walkers. He pulled the hood up and heard hissing and didn't see anything wrong with the engine. Michonne walked to the side of the RV keeping an eye open for anything.

After ten minutes of searching for the problem, he shut the hood and walked over to the driver's side window where Michonne sat at the ready to start the engine.

"I don't know what it could be. We have fluids, nothing's busted." Rick said snapping the oil stained rag and looking down the road.

"Do we wait or try to get back?" She asked stretching her neck.

"Nah, it's at least a good seven-hour hike back from here. We have an hour of daylight left." He decided shaking his head.

"If we can't get it started by mornin they'll come looking for us. We just have to wait and keep a look out."

"Okay." Michonne said before rolling up the window.

She slid out of the driver's seat and grabbed one of the duffle bags before sitting down.

He sighed and opened the door to get in. He walked passed her and leaned back against the small sink and watched as she rummaged through stuff in the bag. She pulled out two bottles of water, a bag of chips, and a power bar. She extended the snacks to Rick.

"It's not much but you should eat." She looked up and saw him staring down at her.

He glanced down at the stuff in her hands.

"I'm not hungry." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Okay." She said stuffing the snacks back in the bag.

She looked back up at him to find his steely blue eyes still on her.

"What?"

Rick let out a little laugh at the sudden rush of nervousness he felt and looked down at his hands.

"I'm going to try something." His eyes shot back at her.

Her face squinted unsure what he meant. Suddenly he walked towards her, took her hand and urged her to stand up. Michonne stood up and looked into his intense gaze as he led her away from her seat.

His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her tense body begin to relax against his and eventually felt her arms wrap around his waist. Rick let out a deep breath, he'd waited a long time to hold her. Her body was both warm and soft and he could smell a sweet scent radiating off her skin.

Michonne was surprised and almost alarmed when he pulled her to him but when he hugged her so fully and intently she felt a different feeling. It had been ages since someone held her this way and something deep and hard inside of her melted away. She took a long breath and felt a kind of comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. She closed her eyes and gave into the whirlwind of emotions that washed over her.

She felt the strong beat of his heart against her chest and smiled thinking of how they've known each other for years and had been through so much together yet this was the first time they'd embraced as friends. Michonne reached up with both arms and wrapped them around his neck to bringing him closer. Her forehead dropped onto his curve of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and she felt the short hairs on his chin against her temple.

Time seemed to disappear and neither one wanted to let go. Rick couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. There was something about her that made him want to hold on.

He turned his head and slowly brushed his lips along her silky brown cheek. His mouth opened slightly as his tongue slowly prowled behind his teeth begging to get a taste of her. Rick stopped himself not wanting to ruin what they meant to each other. To his surprise, she tenderly kissed him on the chin. Her mouth lingered and he could feel her soft breath on his skin. Rick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Michonne closed her eyes as his arms tightened around her. His kiss was both gentle and passionate and his lips were fuller than she thought they'd be. Her mouth opened slightly as she continued to give him soft intimate kisses. Michonne's chest burned with desire as her lips cradled against his. Her fingers slid up the back of his neck and into his pool of wavy curls.

She felt his hand on the mid of her back and his bottom lip press down on hers. When she opened her mouth, he glided his tongue along hers in the most seductive way.

Michonne loved the enticing way he kissed. It was very sensual but assertive, intense but tender. She slid her tongue along his and tilted her head to really taste his lips. His hands slid down her back and eagerly cupped her ass. She heard a deep moan rumble in his chest and was surprised when she felt his hard bulge pressed against her upper thigh. She smiled as she pulled back and looked down.

"Somethin on your mind, Rick?" She asked sarcastically.

Rick pressed his forehead to hers and nudged her gently.

"Yeah…you." His deep lusty voice answered.

Again, they started to kiss and as it got heavier Rick moved her against the sink, rattling the cups and cabinet. Michonne felt his hardened cock grind against her and felt the ache of her clit respond to it. She reached down between them and slid her fingers over his loaded package. Rick let out a groan and laid his head on her shoulder. That single touch nearly made him lose it. He took a deep breath to get control himself.

She began to unbutton her pants and used her feet to pull of her shoes. Rick pulled off his boots and yanked his gun belt off. He planted wild kisses on her neck and lips while unzipping his pants. He lifted one of her legs keeping her pressed against the sink and slowly pressed against her feeling her fiery soft flesh and smelling her sweet scent.

Every fiber of Rick's being wanted to power drill her but he wouldn't do that. Who knew what would happen tomorrow, this could be the only time they'd be together. He kissed her opened mouth and lifted her naked body up in his arms. Michonne was surprised at the ease in which he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clung to his hard chest and shoulders. He carried her to the back room with the small bed and gently laid her down. He kissed her neck as their hands caressed and explored each other bodies.

Michonne ran her fingers over his face as she smiled up at him. Her leg curled around his and tightly slid back up his thigh pulling him to her. Rick clenched his jaw and smiled as her legs urged him on. Slowly he positioned himself at her wet gate and thrust his hips, inching deep inside her. Michonne's head pushed back into the bed as she sucked air in between clenched teeth. He was bigger than she'd expected and filled her completely. Rick looked down at her scrunched face and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did he leaned down and kiss her passionately. Her hot walls were tight and caressed every inch of him in ways that sent blood rushing to his head.

Slowly Rick rocked his hips back and forth as her creamy legs coiled around him. Michonne arched her back, her supple breast pressed against his chest and he found her feminine moans intoxicating. He grabbed the side of the small mattress and bit the bottom of his lip. He tried to distract himself with abstract thoughts anything to keep control but when he felt her meet his thrust and her body tense beneath his, his basic instincts overtook him. His pace quickened, driving himself deeper and faster until he felt her nails cut into his back. He groaned aloud as he pressed his face to the side of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Michonne felt herself get dizzy as his hardness vigorously stroked her clit. Every muscle in her body was constricted as she finally let go and cried out. She completely lost herself in the moment and her body began to shutter against his. She felt his strong arm hold her against him as he pushed into her and felt his ass and waist convulsed as his cock erupted inside her. His face was pressed tightly to hers as she heard him let out a surprisingly loud growling moan.

Minutes later the two laid entangled in each other's arms staring blissfully at the ceiling. Michonne's toes playfully curled on his feet and his finger aimlessly massaged her lower back.

Rick raised an eyebrow in amazement.

"Wow!" He asserted still breathing heavily.

"Right?" She said furrowing her brow in agreement.

"We should've done this a long time ago." He said leaning his head and tenderly pressed his head to hers.

Michonne laughed.

"Well, we've been pretty busy, you know…trying to survive and all." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but… damn!" He said and they both laughed.

Rick looked over at her as he came to a decision.

"We should make up for all that time we wasted." He said, his bright blue eyes gazed at her.

Michonne smiled.

"Again?" She asked, surprised he'd be ready so soon.

"O yeah, if you're ready?"

Michonne laughed.

"Okay, but this time I ride." She affirmed as she slid her leg across his waist and Rick helped her on top of him. She smiled down at him as a curious expression grew on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"So, are you moving in my room or am I moving into yours?" He asked tilting his head at her.

Michonne laughed. She and Rick had taken their relationship to another level, and though it was obvious that he'd enjoyed it just as much as she did, the question of where he wanted it to go from here had crossed her mind.

She couldn't help the sudden sense of happiness she felt knowing he wanted more with her because now more than ever she realized that she loved him. Something in his eyes had always told her that he loved her too.

"My room is bigger." She said turning her happy look into a seductive one.

"Yeah, but…" He started to say when she reached between them and slid him inside of her.

She slowly rolled her hips taking in the rest of his stiffened cock.

"Yeah but what?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip and raised any eyebrow.

Rick's face flinched from the heavenly feeling of her riding him. He shook his head knowing full well that she had him completely wrapped around her finger now, even worst was that he absolutely loved it.

"I'll move in with you, that's sounds like the best move." He admitted as he bit down on his bottom lip and nodded.

They both laughed and she leaned down and kissed him.

An hour later as Michonne laid completely exhausted on top Rick, there was a swift hard knock on the door of the vehicle. Both Rick and Michonne jumped up as if jolted back to reality. Rick sat up and looked out the blinds causing Michonne to fall back on the bed. There was a sigh of relief from Rick as he looked out amongst the strange faces in the dark and saw Aaron.

"It's Daryl and the others." He said as she slid her leg from around him and stood up.

They both hurried into the center of the RV and grabbed their clothes. Rick slid on his pants as Daryl rattled the RV door again.

"Hold on!" Rick yelled as Michonne collected her sword and hurried into the back room shutting the sliding door behind her.

Rick opened the door and saw Daryl standing there shaking his head.

"Man, I said Clemmie road not Emme." He grumbled as he stepped passed Rick into the RV followed by everyone else.

Daryl saw something strange on the floor by the sink and went over to pick it up.

Rick politely but quickly greeted the seven new comers.

"I can get us back." Aaron offered in his usual upbeat demeanor. He looked over at Rick who looked a bit flushed.

"There's something wrong with it. I can't get it to start." Rick lamented looking from Aaron to the back of the RV.

"Ooooh I meant to tell you, it gets like that sometimes when the weather changes. You just have to put it in drive and then start it." Aaron said getting into the driver's seat, forcing it into drive and starting the engine.

Rick sighed as he slid his shirt over his head and pulled it down.

"Sorry, she gets a little grumpy sometimes but she's pretty reliable." Aaron explained.

"You're okay driving us back?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Aaron replied as Rick nodded and turned to go back to the room.

"Hey." Daryl grumbled, hitting Rick in the arm as he passed him.

Rick looked over at Daryl who turned his back to the other passengers.

"You drop somethin?" He said holding out his hand.

"What?"

Daryl discreetly placed the black clothing in Rick's hand.

Rick finally saw that it was Michonne's panties. He looked around the RV and back at Daryl who looked at him.

"Yeah, um…" Rick started to say.

"It's about damn time." Daryl said with a gruff and jokingly punched Rick in the shoulder before walking towards the front of the RV.

Rick laughed to himself.

"Yeah." He said as the two friends passed each other.

Rick slid open the door and quickly closed it behind him. He leaned against the wall and fumbled with Michonne's lacy panties. She had gotten dressed but appeared to be looking for something.

"Lose somethin?" Rick asked slyly. Michonne looked up to see him holding them in his hands.

"You found them? Thank God."

"Nope, Daryl did." Rick smiled handing them to her.

"Awwww…he didn't. Damn it." Michonne cursed and plopped down on the bed, embarrassed she had left something so personal out for everyone to see.

"He said he was happy for us." Rick said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Did he?" Michonne asked pulling the panties from Rick's clutches.

"Well, in his own words, he did." Rick laughed as he pulled Michonne onto his lap.

"You ready for round three?" Rick asked kissing her on the neck.

Michonne turned to look back at him.

"You're kidding?" She said, an astonished look on her face.

"Nope." Rick said moving her hair to the side to kiss her back.

"Come on. I'll do all the work." He said as his hands slid up her inner thighs.

Michonne laughed.

"With all these people here? You are so bad."

"Yeah I am." He whispered in her ear before turning her around and kissing her.

The end~

 _ **This is dedicated to my bud Codename-me. Belated Happy Birthday, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's sooooo late.**_ _ **?**_


End file.
